


After Party

by illfoandillfie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: (both m and f receiving), (sub!Lucy), Comeplay, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, slight hint at sub!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: You and Joe were planning on having a quiet night in, until Lucy called inviting you to the Oscars after party.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader, Lucy Boynton/Joe Mazzello/Reader, Lucy Boynton/Reader
Kudos: 8





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Partially inspired by that video Lucy posted of Joe making out with a cupcake after the 2020 oscars.

It was close to ten when the first text came in. You laughed and showed it to Joe, sending off a quick reply before you turned back to the movie you were watching, pulling Joe’s arm a little tighter around you. A second text followed about ten minutes later and then a third not long after.  
“Is that Lucy again?” Joe asked before you could show him.  
“She really wants us to crash that after party,”  
“What’d you say?”  
“That we’re in our PJs already and don’t plan on leaving the house until tomorrow. Should we send her a photo to prove it?”  
“Make sure you get my good side,”  
“I’ll try,” you laughed, opening the camera app and holding the phone out, quickly snapping a shot of you and Joe, tucked up under your warm quilt.  
You waited all of five seconds before your phone began to ring, Lucy’s name flashing up on the screen.   
“Put her on speaker,” Joe said, pausing the movie.  
“Hi Luce,”   
“You’ve got to come out! This party is so much fun, you’d love it!”   
You winced at Lucy’s shouted laugher, “You sound like you’re having a good time, how was the Oscars?”  
“They were fine, boring, this is wild though! Adam Driver is dancing on a table and I think I just saw Margot Robbie run through here with Taika Waititi’s Oscar! At least, I think it was him chasing her,” she broke out into laughter again, though the noise behind her faded out as she headed for somewhere a little quieter.  
“Stop namedropping,” Joe said, clearly amused, “it’s getting late and we’re all snuggly over here, I was thinking of a little snack and then bed.”  
“Oh god, don’t tell me you’re becoming one of _those_ couples,”  
“One of what couples?”  
“One of those boring couples who never do anything fun. It’s just after ten, that doesn’t count as late. Now get up, put on something niceish and come join me here.”  
“We are not boring,” joe became indignant at the implication.  
“Then come and prove it. I’ll make it worth your while,”  
Lucy’s promise hung between you as you and Joe exchanged looks, both of you interested, but she followed it up with a long, “pleeeaassee,” anyway. It reminded you of what had happened last time Lucy had ended up back at your place, and that was all you needed to be convinced.  
“Fine,” Joe said into the phone, “We’ll come. Give us like half an hour to change and get over there.” As soon as he’d hung up you were both moving, pushing yourself from the couch, stretching.   
“What should I wear?”  
“Go with that blue dress. If Lucy’s anything like me she’ll be drooling over you so damn fast.”  
You giggled at his cheeky grin, “She’ll be drooling no matter what I wear, did you hear how whiny she sounded?”  
Joe laughed, “Couldn’t miss it. It was so hard not to ask her to beg.”

It took a little closer to 40 minutes for you and Joe to arrive but Lucy managed to keep her texts asking how far off you were to a minimum. She was waiting for you inside the lobby when you arrived, squealing when she saw you and pulling you into tight hugs.  
“Finally!”  
“We’re not that late,”  
“Shhh, yes you are. I love your dress! C’mon, we’re missing all the fun,” she grabbed your hand and dragged you upstairs, the noise getting louder with each step you took. There were people everywhere inside – women who’d kicked off their heels, men with undone bowties, some sitting around laughing and talking, others busting a move on the dancefloor. Lucy led you straight towards the crowded bar and pushed her way into the throng, giving you no choice but to follow.   
“You guys are like three behind me, so start with these,” she handed each of you a shot glass, “and then you can have some champagne.”  
“Do we get any food? Y/N made brownies earlier and I didn’t get to eat a sixth one because you called and made me come out.”  
“I think I saw food down that way,” she pointed away from the bar.  
“Hold my drink I’ll go find us something,”

Joe returned, triumphant, with a selection of cupcakes on a plate, each of them decorated with shards of toffee or chocolate curls and edible gold glitter. He carried his haul to a spare table, batting away your hand when you tried to take one of the desserts and picked one out for himself, taking a bite as seductively as he could manage. Lucy laughed which only made it harder for you to keep a straight face.  
“Jealous?” he asked through his mouthful.  
“Little bit,”  
"Well,” he said once he’d managed to swallow the cake, “I can fix that.” Joe darted forward to peck you on the lips, laughing as he pulled back an inch, almost nose to nose with you.  
“Not sure that helped much,” you initiated a second kiss, longer but soft and sweet.  
“Careful honey, or we’ll make poor Lucy jealous,”  
You turned your head and caught sight of Lucy, cheeks tinged with pink though that might have been the warmth of the room.   
“I’m not jealous.”  
“Oh yeah? How about now?” Joe bit into the cupcake again, right as Lucy began filming, covering her mouth so her giggles wouldn’t be heard too loudly.  
“Instagram is going to love that,”  
“They definitely will. Not as much as you’re going to enjoy…” he leaned in towards her ear and said something too quiet for you to hear. Whatever it was had an instant effect, Lucy’s lips opened in a soft gasp, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink and her eyes darted towards you. You just smiled back and took another sip of drink. It took Lucy a few moments to recompose herself but it was made easier when Joe was pulled into a conversation with a few people he’d previously worked with, momentarily forgetting about teasing Lucy. Not that it mattered since you were there to take his place.   
“I didn’t say it before Luce, but I adore your dress. It’s gorgeous!”  
“Thank you! I’m so happy with it. Makes me feel like a princess,”  
“It totally suits you,” you giggled along with her, before leaning a bit closer and dropping your voice, “And kind of makes me wonder what you’ve got on underneath.”  
Lucy froze with her drink halfway to her lips.  
“Can’t really blame me though. It’s such light material, almost looks see-through in some places. Tease.” You looked off at the crowd as if you weren’t talking about Lucy’s undergarments, “Do they match the aesthetic, princess? They all pretty and pastel? I hope so.”   
“Lilac.” She almost whispered, not quite able to meet your eye.  
“Bra and panties?”  
“Flesh coloured bra. Lilac panties.”  
“That does sound pretty. And I bet we’ll be able to turn those pretty lilac panties a bit see through themselves with how wet you get.”  
Lucy bit her lip, eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening in.  
“But, really, you should have got rid of them the moment you called us to come here. You certainly won’t be wearing them for long once we leave. _If_ we decide you deserve to come home with us. Pretty fucking obvious it’s what you wanted when you called.”  
Lucy whimpered right as Joe reappeared.  
“Y/N, what have you been doing to poor Lucy? She’s got that pleading subby look about her.”  
“I haven’t done anything to her. All we did was talk, hardly my fault if the silly little slut gets wet from it.”   
“Can we go, please?” Lucy asked, looking up at Joe.  
“Not yet, princess,” you said, “we were all comfy in our PJs when you called. So we’re going to stay for a bit longer, make the effort of getting up and driving over here worth it.”  
Joe leaned down to your ear, “Are you sure? She looks pretty needy already.”  
“I think we can get her looking downright desperate before we go.”  
You were both grinning when you turned back to Lucy, a slightly panicked look about her, though she was obviously aroused too. You could have sworn you heard her heart pounding as you shuffled your chair closer to hers, crossing one leg over the other and turning your body in towards hers. You definitely felt her shiver when you ran your fingers through the ends of her hair. Joe dropped into the seat on the other side of Lucy, taking her glass from her and placing it on the table in front of you before dropping his hand rest on her knee, blocking her in. His hand rose higher up her thigh, pulling the dress up with it and pulling another whimper from Lucy.   
“Awww, poor princess,” you cooed, “You wanna be touched, don’t you?”  
“Yes,”  
“Wanted that since the minute we arrived, haven't you?”  
“Yeah,”  
“You know if you just asked, we’d be happy to oblige,”  
“I asked to get out of here and you said no,”  
“Hear that Joe, she wants to get out of here and we’re being so mean,” you dropped your tone to the mocking one that never failed to make Lucy blush.   
“Awww, princess, you don’t get to make those decisions. And believe me, if we took you home with us now it wouldn’t be half as fun. For you anyway.”  
“You’re nowhere near ready for us to use yet. We’d have to tie you up and make you watch us until you were a drippy mess.”  
“We’d strip you first of course, wouldn’t want to ruin such a pretty dress,” Joe pinched the hem of her dress between his thumb and forefingers, dragging it a little higher up her legs. “And then we’d tie you to a chair so you’d have no choice but to watch me fuck Y/N until you were begging to be fucked the same way.”  
“If we were feeling generous we might use your mouth for a while. You’re very good with your mouth.”  
“And if you were very well behaved and begged enough we might find the energy to use your cunt. But chances are we’d be all worn out, spent, and you’d spend the night wet and desperate.”  
“In our bed of course, so we could make sure you weren’t playing without us. We’d make you wait all night for it,” you tugged on her hair, noting that Lucy’s legs were spread open just a little more than before, inviting you to touch her.  
“But if that’s what you want,” Joe made to stand up but Lucy stopped him.  
“Please, no. Stay.”  
“Then what do you want?”  
“I want one of you to touch me please,”  
“Touch you where? Gotta be specific, Luce.”  
Lucy’s eyes were wide as she looked at you, pleading for you not to make her say it, but she knew it was no use. She’d been caught between you and Joe enough times to know how much you enjoyed hearing her ask for what she wanted, how much you enjoyed making her blush and squirm, even if she pushed back. Sometimes especially when she pushed back.  
For a moment you thought she was going to cross her arms and pout and refuse to obey. But then.  
“Touch my pussy, please.” It was barely audible over the noise of the room. You glanced up at Joe who winked back as you dropped your hand and slowly began to trail your fingers up the inside of her thigh. Joe did the same on his side, slowly, softly. Lucy whined and let her legs fall open a little further. With a chuckle you pressed your fingers to the wet spot already forming.  
“Remind us what your safeword is,”  
“Apple,”  
“Apple, good girl. Now, don’t be too loud. Wouldn’t want anyone to realise what’s going on here,” you warned as you dragged your fingers up and down over her panties, irregularly pausing to circle her clit. Joe’s grip tightened on her leg to hold her in place as he kept talking to her, reminding her of what happened the last time she’d submitted to being your plaything, telling her how filthy she was for wanting you both to use her again. Lucy was struggling not to whine out loud, giving in when you pulled your fingers away.  
“Shhhh, princess. You knew you weren’t going to cum like this so there’s no point being a needy brat about it.” You wriggled your fingers under the leg of her panties, dragging them through her slick as much as the angle would allow. Her delight at finally being touched the way she wanted soon turned into a groan as you pulled your hand away, snapping the leg of her panties against her in the process.  
“Uh uh, don’t complain. Would have let your greedy cunt clench on my fingers a few times if you’d been good enough to remove those. But you didn’t, so you don’t get to.” You stood up, Lucy’s hand grabbing at your own.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Not far,” you shook her hand off and took the few steps that brough you to Joe’s chair, dropping onto his lap. He grinned as you brought your lips to his, the kiss harder and messier than the other you’d shared since you arrived. When you pulled back, shifting your attention to his ear and jaw, Joe grabbed your hand and brought your fingers to his mouth, sucking the residual wetness from them.  
“Fuck Luce, you taste incredible,”  
Lucy let out the most pathetic whine imaginable.  
“You reckon she’s desperate enough to fuck yet?”  
You laughed, nipping lightly at Joe’s jaw, “no but I think she’s desperate enough to take home.”  
  
Lucy was barely three steps into your living room when Joe unzipped her dress revealing her bra and, as she’d promised, lilac panties, a very noticeable wet patch darkening the front.   
He threw the dress over one arm and grabbed her ass with the other, “Y/N was very generous to touch you. Think it’s time you repaid the favour.”  
Lucy nodded and mumbled a yes as she moved behind you, unzipping your own dress.  
“Here, I’ll take that one too, darling. I’ll hang them up,” he draped the second dress over his arm and left you with a quick kiss, “you can get started on the slut.”  
Lucy whimpered but was quick to move when you clicked your fingers, kneeling at your feet.   
You ran your hand over her hair, smoothing it out, “Why am I still wearing panties?” Lucy gasped as you tugged on her hair, pulling her head back to look at you, “You know you have to earn the right to be fucked, and you know how much I love your pretty whore mouth. So what are you waiting for?”  
“I’m sorry,” she said, hands already grasping at the material and tugging it down your legs. You slackened your grip on her hair, letting her drop her head forward again, though you didn’t let go completely. Your underwear was halfway to your ankles when her tongue met your core. Slightly hesitant at first, she flicked her tongue over you, drawing back to look up at you with wide eyes.  
“Good girl, keep going,”  
As soon as she had your approval Lucy leaned back in, more sure of herself with every hitch in your breathing and every tug on her hair. Her fingers spread you open as she explored every inch of your pussy, nose nudging your clit as she sucked on your lips, the flat of her tongue dragging along your slit, small moans and hums getting lost against your skin. Joe was greeted by the sight when he re-entered the room, his cock already half hard from teasing Lucy. He’d shucked off his pants and shirt when he hung your dresses out of harms way, so there was only the thin barrier of his boxers when he palmed himself, watching from the doorway.  
“Good girl, Luce,” you gasped as her tongue pressed into you, her hands tight on your legs for stability and leverage.   
Joe took that as a cue to join in, his fingers brushing over your side as a warning he was there seconds before his lips found your throat. You hummed at his touch and let your head fall back.   
“You look like you’re having fun,” his voice was rough, right against the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine, “she behaving herself?”  
“Better than normal,”  
“Guess that’s what happens when she gets so desperate,” Joe laughed and busied himself with your neck again, sucking at a spot he knew would drive you crazy. Slowly he trailed his fingers up your sides again, pulling away to unclasp your bra. He threw it to the side and replaced the material with his hands, squeezing your breasts and rolling your nipples between his fingers as he began creating more marks on your throat. Your legs were fast turning to jelly, stimulation coming from both sides. Lucy was focused solely on pulling you to the edge, pushing first one and then a second finger into you as she lapped at you.  
“Can tell you’re getting close,” Joe mumbled, “aren’t you?”  
“Yeah,” the word slipped into a moan as Lucy shifted on her knees, latching onto your clit right as her fingers twitched against your wall.  
“Go on, cum all over Lucy’s face. She wants it, Y/N. Wants you to reward her for being so obedient, being such a useful whore.”  
“Fuck, yes, s-so close,” your leg shook as your orgasm approached, grasping behind you for Joe. And then it stopped. You whined as the edge slipped further away, blinking as you looked down and found Lucy smirking up at you. Your head was cloudy but Joe realised what had happened, quickly stepping around you to grasp at Lucy’s hair himself. She hissed at the strength of his hold.  
“You fucking brat,”  
“I was just repaying her like you said to. She didn’t let me cum before.”  
Joe didn’t know what to say to that. He walked towards the couch, Lucy having no choice but to follow on hands and knees. Realisation of what had happened crept up on you as you watched Lucy struggle to keep up, and you followed, taking a seat before your legs gave out completely.  
“You still wanna cum, darling?”  
“More than ever,”  
“Hear that, brat? No more fucking games.” His hand remained firm on the back of her head as he pushed her towards your soaked folds. Lucy let out a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whine, but it was muffled as her mouth once again found you, Joe holding her in place.  
You moaned and let your legs fall open wider, the orgasm you’d been so close to before steadily building once more as you brought your own hand back to the top of Lucy’s head, laying it over Joe’s. Lucy moaned as her hair was caught between, the vibrations making your hips buck up towards her.  
“That’s right, Luce, keep going,” Joe growled, his free hand fumbling with the waistband of his underwear, trying to push them down. The sight of him pulling his cock free, calmly stroking it as he watched you writhe under Lucy’s ministrations, made your head spin and your cunt drip.   
“Use your fingers,” he commanded, tugging on Lucy’s hair again until she complied, “make her cum.”  
“Oh!” was all you could manage to say as Lucy slid three fingers into you, as deep as she could, fucking you with them as she focused her lips and tongue on your clit. Your nails clawed at the couch as you felt your stomach tighten, the release inevitable this time since Joe gave Lucy no other option but to finish you off. It hit you hard, a moaned curse torn from your throat as your back arched and your legs shook. But Lucy kept going, prolonging the pleasure. She slowly pulled her fingers from you, tongue still lapping up the mess you’d made, only stopping when Joe pulled her away.

Lucy was yanked back on her knees, panting slightly, Joe’s fist still tangled in her hair as he stepped in front of her, using his grip to position her where he wanted.  
“That was so fucking hot,” he said, tapping the head of his cock against her lips, “got me so hard. But that’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?”  
Lucy gasped out a quick _yes_ in the second she had before he was filling her mouth, slowly easing himself in and out, letting her adjust. You watched from the couch, still a little dazed, as Joe worked himself further down her throat, cooing about how pretty she sounded when she gagged. It was only after she’d adjusted enough to properly deepthroat him that you joined them, kneeling on the floor beside Lucy.   
“Such a talented little slut, taking dick so well,” you said softly to her, dropping your fingers down to slide along her soaked undies.   
Lucy’s moan was muffled but you could tell it had happened by the way Joe’s hips bucked, pushing him deeper into her.  
“Gonna let Joey fuck your throat, aren’t you? Blink twice if you’re okay with that.”  
She blinked twice.  
“There you go, Joe, she wants it.”  
“She always wants it. Can’t fucking get enough of it.” He laughed as he pulled back and then snapped his hips forward again. He quickly found a steady rhythm, pulling wet gags from Lucy as he used her throat mercilessly. You took the chance to unhook her bra, pulling it off her easily since there were no straps to worry about. The panties were harder to get to while she was kneeling, so you settled on partially pulling them down and wriggling your hand in the rest of the way, sliding your fingers between her lips and around her clit. But never enough to make her cum.   
Lucy whined when you paused your movements to let her calm down a bit.  
“Sorry princess, am I being mean again?”  
She hummed urgently, Joe grunting above you as he felt it in his cock, only inspiring him to pick up his pace.  
“What was that? Couldn’t hear you?”  
“Thi-nk she want a-another edge,”  
“That can be arranged,” you began circling her clit again, careful not to let her get too close.   
Lucy blinked, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as saliva dribbled over her chin.  
“He’s close, Luce, and you’re going to behave and let him fill your mouth with cum. But you are not going to swallow. Clear?”  
Lucy blinked twice again.  
“Good.”  
Joe pulled himself from her throat as you reached up to his balls, rolling them in your hand, pulling a gasped expletive from him followed by a moan. He was still holding onto Lucy’s hair, keeping her in place as he coated her tongue.  
You tugged your hand from between her legs and instead grasped her throat, warning her not to swallow.   
“Fuck,” Joe breathed out as he fell from her lips, panting slightly. His eyes fell to Lucy, makeup smudged, face covered in spit and tears, tongue sticking out to display her obedience, “you look like a fucking mess. Spit everything I gave you into Y/N’s mouth.”  
Lucy made a noise of protest and didn’t move.  
“Don’t argue. We know you get off on being our cumdump. We know you’d swallow load after load after load and still want more. But you decided you’d try to be clever tonight. And bratty little whores don’t get rewarded. So do what you’re told.”  
You grabbed Lucy by the chin, turning her head towards you, and stuck out your own tongue. She hesitated for a moment before she shifted on her knees, leaning over you and letting a string of saliva and cum drip onto you. You swallowed before pulling her into a sloppy kiss, double checking you’d got every drop from her.

When you were done you pushed Lucy from you and grabbed onto the hand Joe was offering to help you up.   
“Fuck that was sexy,” he whispered to you, “and it’s got Lucy so riled up.”  
“She is fun to tease,” you giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he reached out to help Lucy up too, smiling at her.  
“Do you want me to call you a cab Luce?” He asked, “Or you can crash here if you’d like. The spare room’s already made up.”  
“What?” Lucy’s tone was panicked.  
“What? Were you expecting something else?”  
“I- But- I-”  
“Words, Lucy,” you said kindly, wrapping your arm around Joe and leaning into his chest, “You gotta use ‘em for us to understand,”  
She looked from you to Joe and back again, clearly confused by the turn the evening had taken, “but…I didn’t...I thought you’d…”  
You raised your eyebrows but didn’t say anything.   
Finally Lucy sighed, “You didn’t fuck me.”  
“Aww, princess,” Joe laughed, “We said you weren’t going to be rewarded.”  
“Please, I promise I’ll be good.”  
“She sounds desperate Joey,”  
“I am. I want it so bad. I’ll do anything if you please please fuck me.”  
“That’s good, because you’d have to do something to atone for your lapse of judgement earlier. A punishment.”  
“Yes, of course, anything, please.”  
“What do you think darling?”  
“I don’t know,”  
“Please, Y/N,”  
You hid your smile as best you could, thoroughly enjoying seeing Lucy looking so pathetically needy, “I suppose we could work out something. A spanking maybe? Say five?”  
“You think that’s enough of a punishment?”  
Lucy’s head flicked between the two of you like she was watching a tennis match as you discussed her fate.  
“Hmmm, ten then?”  
“How about ten from each of us? And she’s not allowed to cum until we say she can.”  
“What happens if she does?”  
Joe thought about it for a moment but before he could answer Lucy chimed in with her own suggestion.  
“You tie me up and make me watch while you fuck Y/N.”  
“Someone liked being threatened with that earlier. But it works for me,”  
Joe agreed and then nodded towards the couch, voice low and rough when he spoke to Lucy, “Arms on the back of the couch and bend over.”  
Lucy quickly complied but you and Joe took your time joining her.  
“You’re fucking devious and I’ve never loved you more,” he caught you up in a kiss, pulling you tight against him.  
“Except when I’m using that deviousness against you, right?”  
A soft blush coloured his cheeks, “Yes, ma’am.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ve still got plenty of ideas just for you,” you laughed as he dropped his head to your shoulder with a groan, cock twitching against your thigh, “C’mon, our pathetic princess awaits.”  
Joe let you take his hand and pull him over to the couch where Lucy was shivering with anticipation, hands braced on the back of the couch and ass stuck out.   
“Who should get the first turn, princess?”  
Lucy opened her mouth and then closed it again, thinking it over, “Umm, Y/N?”  
“Yeah? You don’t sound so sure.”  
Lucy bit her lip, “Joe?”  
“Do you want us to choose?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Then Joe can go first,” you gave his bum a playful tap to send him on his way and then kneeled on the couch, lightly rubbing the back of Lucy’s hands, “we’ll be nice and get the harder hits out of the way first.”  
Lucy jolted with a cry as Joe brought his hand down without warning.  
“And then I’ll have my turn when you’re all sore and warm and drippy.”  
A second spank made Lucy groan, head falling forward so she was leaning her forehead against the back of the couch. You let her stay like that for a few more smacks, shifting your hands to grip her wrists more tightly, locking her in place. Each hit made her squirm, trying to dance out of the way of the next but there was nowhere to go. All she could do was wait for the next and whine when it finally happened. After the sixth spank you told her to look at you. She didn’t need to be told twice.   
“Why are you being spanked?”  
“For being a brat and trying to edge you,” she managed to pant out around the whine another spank caused.  
“That’s right. And you’re not going to try that again, are you?”  
“No,”  
“Good girl,” you brushed her hair behind her ear, all the better to see her face, tear stained and pleading, “Taking it so well, princess. Only a few more to go.”  
Joe paused to rub his hands over her burning skin, letting her take a few shaky breaths. The last three spanks came quickfire, one after another, the sound of each one louder than the last. Lucy let out a broken sob when it was over.  
“Good girl, doing so well Luce,” you said softly, letting go of her wrists to rub her arms.   
Joe agreed as he once again rubbed lightly at the spots his palm had just left. He bent forward to leave a light kiss on her back, “you okay to keep going?”  
Lucy took a deep breath, letting it go slowly, “yeah, I’m good.”  
“You sure? We can skip forward if you want,”  
“No, no, I can take it. I want it.”  
With that confirmation you allowed her one small kiss to the top of her head, a gesture that made her hum in appreciation, before you stood and joined Joe behind her.   
“So pretty and pink,” you said, rubbing one of her cheeks.  
Joe chuckled beside you, “Not sure I hit her hard enough if she still wants more. Think she forgot it’s meant to be a punishment.”  
“Guess I’ll just have to remind her then,”  
Joe took the spot on the couch, hands tight around Lucy’s wrists to hold her still. You let her stew for a minute, just rubbing your hand over her ass, letting your fingers dip down towards her pussy but never quite making it. When you heard her whine you let her have the first slap, sharp and fast. She squealed and danced on the spot. You went back to the slow, soothing, rub, giving her a chance to calm down. Once again you trailed your fingers lower, this time letting them slide along her folds.  
“God she’s wet.”  
“I noticed,” Joe said with a grin, “Pathetic.”  
Lucy whimpered as you kept rubbing her, though the noise turned into a squeal when you brought your hand down on her again, as hard as you could manage. Your fingers stayed between her legs, as you lay a series of rapid-fire spanks against her ass, the pink blush deepening with each one. Your hand tingled when you were done but it was worth it just to hear the way her breath came in broken gasps.   
“Learnt your lesson?” Joe asked, only letting go of her wrists once she'd said yes, “No more trying to be clever? No more brattyness?”  
“No, I’ll be good,” she pushed herself to stand up straight again.   
“I don’t know,” you looked over at Joe, winking at him when Lucy’s back was turned, “I think she might just be saying that so we’ll let her cum.”  
“I swear I’m not,” Lucy whipped around to look at you, eyes pleading.  
You laughed, “Let’s test that, shall we?”

Grabbing her hand, you pulled her towards your bedroom, Joe following. She hissed as you pushed her onto the bed, reacting to the sheets against her sensitive bum, but the sound was quickly swallowed by you as you straddled her and pressed your lips to hers.   
“God that’s hot,” you heard Joe say, making you laugh into the kiss. Lucy was hungry for more, hands coming up to grab your waist as she willingly opened her mouth to you. You teased her by intentionally slowing down, though it took most of your willpower. You rolled over so you were both on your sides, continuing to kiss her as your hands roamed over her body. She whined at the loss of energy but stopped trying to speed up when you pinched her nipple. It was always fun to get Lucy this worked up. She would have done anything you asked of her at the promise of some small stimulation. You were on the verge of telling her to hump your leg like a bitch in heat, just to see how fast she’d agree, when Joe joined in, his fingers finding their way to your pussy. You let out a moan at the contact, so worked up from playing with Lucy. And judging by the similar sound she made, he’d got a hand on both of you. He matched your slow pace as he let a finger slip into you, pumping in and out methodically, adding a second and then a third.   
“Please,” Lucy whined when you broke away to mouth at her neck.  
“Please what?”   
“I need more.”  
“More what, princess?”  
“More...I don’t know, more something, please.”  
“That’s not very specific,” Joe said with a laugh, his fingers withdrawing from you and Lucy, “but I think we can come up with something.”  
You grabbed Lucy’s chin and looked her right in the eye, “Don’t fucking cum.”  
She swallowed hard and nodded.  
“Alright, Joey, she’s all yours,” you pushed yourself from the bed as Joe grabbed Lucy roughly by the hips and pulled her onto her knees, her ass in the air.  
“About time.”  
There was a brief pause as joe stroked himself and then he thrust into her in one hard movement, her moan muffled by the sheets. You looked over you shoulder, taking a second to appreciate how good Joe looked, how well the dominant roll suited him, before making your way towards your cupboard where your special box lived. Unhurriedly you looked through it, finding first the harness and then an appropriately sized dildo, something comparable to Joe though a little wilder in colour. Lucy was moaning a mixture of unintelligible sounds and pleaded names, both yours and Joe’s, into the bed as Joe took his sweet time, teasing her with each slow, deliberate thrust. His white knuckle grip on her hips was the only indication of his self-control, everything else about his movements appearing easy. Once you were set up, you walked back to the bed, standing in front of Lucy and lacing your fingers through her hair. With one tug you had her raising her face towards you, pulling her up onto her hands. She didn’t even need to be asked before she was opening her mouth, letting you lay the head of your fake cock against her tongue. You tried to time each of your thrusts to match with Joe’s, one of you sliding further into her as the other pulled back. Always slow. A few times Lucy tried to speed things up, tried to take you deeper in her throat or to thrust back against Joe, but you never let it happen. His grip on her hips held her where he wanted her and it was simple enough to pull back further than she was expecting. The third time she tried to deepthroat you, you laughed.  
“Cock hungry bitch,”   
Joe chuckled too, “I think that means she’s ready for you,”  
Lucy nodded rapidly as you pulled back completely. Joe gave one last lazy thrust and then moved away too, letting you take his place.  
“Want you on your back,” you said, tapping Lucy’s thigh to get her to roll over. She complied quickly, letting you settle between her thighs, your cock resting against her soaked cunt. You leaned forward to kiss her as you slid into her, able to feel her gasp when you bottomed out.   
“You can cum whenever you want but I’m not stopping until I have too.”  
Lucy’s head tiled back as you began pounding into her and you took the opportunity to wrap your hand around her throat. Her moans only got higher and louder as she rapidly approached the edge. Joe trailed kisses over the back of your shoulders and neck, up to your jaw, as he pressed in close. Your tempo faltered as you let him enter you, Lucy whining softly, but before long you’d found your rhythm again. Lucy came when you let go of her throat, unable to hold off any longer.  
“A-always been vo-vocal, princess,” you panted as her cries filled the room, yours and Joe’s grunts and moans almost getting lost with how loud she was. But it didn’t take long before she was whimpering as her sensitivity rose. You didn’t slow down though, chasing your own release, just as you said you would.   
“She can go again,” Joe said against your ear and you brought your fingers to her clit, pushing her, whimpering, into a second orgasm. Joe came at the sight, biting down on your shoulder as he filled you. He didn’t stop though. Your own hips stilled as you felt yourself getting closer, the dildo rubbing against your clit and Joe continuing to fuck you just how you needed, even as he hissed with overstimulation. Lucy pulled you down into another heated kiss, biting your lip as she pinched and pulled at your nipples. You moaned against her lips as you finally hit your peak, trembling with the force of it.

With a groan, Joe carefully pulled out of you and collapsed on the bed. You took a few moments to calm your breathing before you climbed off Lucy, using what little energy remained to free yourself from the harness. It fell to the floor and you left it there as you climbed back onto the bed.   
“You okay, Luce?” you asked softly, stroking her hair.  
“Mmhmm, great,”   
“Joe?”  
“I’m here, I’m good,”  
You all just lay there for some time, breathing heavily, Lucy between you and Joe so she was in easy cuddling reach for both of you.  
“See, I told you, Luce” Joe said, finally breaking the silence.  
“Told me what?”  
“I told you we weren’t a boring couple.”


End file.
